San Clementino
This article is about . and . Also there is island of Tommanija in the north, which is the part of . |Row 9 title = Broadcaster |Row 9 info = San Clementinese Television (SCETV) }} History to be written... maybe. About San Clementino is quite special country, in fact it has two separate states, namely San Clementino and Nezo. State of San Clementino consists of one city called San Clementino and it has whole country in control. Another state is officially The Extremely Autonomous State of Nezo. Originally name Nezo is just abbreviation of words "Neutral Zone" what it was sometimes a very long time ago. Nowadays it's part of San Clementino country and there is a little over 3 000 people living in Nezo area. Usually you have to get the permission to live in Nezo from San Clementino government. Main criteria is to be a citizen of San Clementino. If you are willing to be a farmer, then you have 99,99% change to get a permission, since Nezo area is intended to farming and decision-makers of San Clementino highly supports it. San Clementino state though is only slightly bigger than the country of . There is five districts in whole state. One of them called Ravveeland is almost completely covered by the racetrack. Harness racing events is most popular events in San Clementino, usually people trips to a country just to see them. There is a sports field in Skoland also. Small convenience stories is very popular here. There are only one, very small church tower in whole country. This is just because the sanclementinese people isn't very religious. San Clementino has own language, Clementish. However, it is spoken only just by 1.000 citizens on San Clementino state. In Nezo though almost everybody can speak Clementish. Finnish is largest language and English is widely understood in San Clementino state. Here are few French, Russian and Swedish families also. 'Cities' 'San Clementino' *San Clementino (population: 10 052) 'Nezo state' *Maksi (population: 2 134) *Lehtama (population: 1 026) *Nektai (population: 374) 'Districts in San Clementino city' #Raivorkeeland #Vesteland #Ritteland #Ravveeland #Skoland 'Partner countries' * * * * Transport A few buses operates in San Clementino city. Here is also possibility to move by train inside the country, all four cities in San Clementino has it's own railway station and there are even the Middle-Nezo Railway Station and sixth station is coming near to the airport. Railway transport is operated by AKR company. Maksi International Airport is almost finished and it will be opened soon. Television and Radio 'Television channels' 'Radio stations' Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino debuted in the ninth Lyrical Song Contest edition. SCETV had announced that the country will send only Finnish artists. Artists from other countries can be only as a featuring artist. 'LySC 09' Before the participation for Lyrical Song Contest were announced, there was rumours around about San Clementino and their possible Eurovision participation. SCETV later announced that it will never happen until SCETV joins as a member of EBU. There were still some disussion about it in San Clementino until finally SCETV announced that they will participate in LySC along with , , Elflandia, , , , , , , and . Debut entry for San Clementino was selected internally and Tea performed the country with her song "C'mon C'mon". 'LySC 10' Participation for the LySC 9 were received mostly positively in San Clementino, so SCETV decided to participate again after long thinking and waiting. Originally this was planned to happen only once, but because the success of this show was so huge, they had to think twice about their plans. Song were selected internally again and LCMDF represented the country with song "Future Me", but it failed very highly. San Clementino qualified automatically to the Grand Final as it participated in LySC 9. 'LySC 11' Now San Clementino had to face Semi-Final for the first time. SCETV asked from citizens what artist or band they should send to the next LySC edition. Thus Haloo Helsinki! was selected to represent with their new song called "Beibi" It failed to qualify. 'LySC 12' Cheek were selected internally to represent with his song "Äärirajoille" which failed to qualify. 'LySC 13' For this edition, Chisu were selected internally to represent San Clementino with her song "Baden-Baden". Country failed to qualify third time in a row trough to the Grand Finals. This irritated some citizens and they stated that SCETV must arrange a national selection at next time. 'LySC 14' Semi-Finals were omitted since this edition. SCETV thought about national selection for this edition, but then artist called Sanni stated her interest to represent San Clementino. Thus she was selected to represent the country with the song "Prinsessoja ja astronautteja". 'LySC 15' First natinal final for San Clementino was held. After the participation confirmation, the artist was announced who was Irina. Then later the NS, Song for Irina, was launched with five of Irina's songs. The song "Vastaukset" ended up to win; thus it will represent San Clementino in LySC 15. 'LySC 16' Haloo Helsinki! was about to return in this edition with song "Vihaan kyllästynyt", but they got disqualified completely after Semi-Finals due to uneligible votes from San Clementino. 'LySC 17-19' SCETV didn't announced anything about their participation for edition 17 after previous edition were finished. That resulted withdrawal from the contest. They didn't returned for edition 18 and 19, but reported their interest to return in #20. SCETV broadcasted edition 19 only as live. Editions 17, 18 and also 19 were broadcasted later on, instantly after edition 22 'LySC 20' It was announced on 19th January 2015 that San Clementino will return for edition 20. Entry were announced immediately; Erin will represent country with her song called "Popeda". That song qualified from Semi-Final, but got last place in Grand Final, reaching first last place to San Clementino in the contest. 'LySC 21' Jonna Geagea and Vesterinen represented the country with the song "Onnelliset". No Semi-Finals occurred in this edition. They performed 21st in Grand Final, following and preceding . San Clementino placed 21st with 69 points. 'LySC 22' Roope Salminen & Koirat represented the country with their song "Biisonit". They qualified from Semi-Final but placed quite poorly in Grand Final, only 17th out of 21 with 44 points. 'LySC 23' Even thought Roope Salminen & Koirat placed poorly in last edition, they were announced to represent San Clementino again with the song "Reissumies". No Semi-Finals occurred in this edition. This time they placed even worse, 25th out of 28 with only 29 points. 'LySC 24' There were some rumours around that the representative for edition 24 might be a returning artist. After 23rd edition, SCETV announced that Haloo Helsinki! will return now once again with their song "Kiitos ei ole kirosana. They have to face Semi-Finals due to very high amount of participants. 'LySC 25' Indica was selected internally to represent San Clementino in Lyrical Song Contest 25. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last *¹The song has few English words too Notes * This edition had two different scoring styles. In ESC style voting this entry got 39 points and with new voting style (LySC style) this got 57 points. Results with this LySC style are officially recognized though voting happened with ESC style. However, placing for this entry remains still same with both voting styles. * Only ESC style voting. * All countries which participated in the ninth edition were automatically qualified. * The LySC voting style returned for the Grand Final of this edition. ESC style were still used in Semi-Finals. * LySC voting format will be used now in whole contest (including Semis) since edition 12. Voting with ESC style is still possible, but those points will be converted. * Semi-Final called "The Blast" is introduced. Top 5 entries from The Blast will qualify through to "The Main Event", known as the Grand Final. Commentators and spokespersons SCR1 podcasts with Finnish commentary and SCR2 with Clementish commentary *¹Editions 17 and 18 were broadcasted later on tape, Anniina Pitkämö provided commentary to them. Classic Lyrical Song Contest Originally San Clementino was going to debut in the first edition of Classic LySC, but SCETV didn't sent entry. After that edition the whole contest was frozen and thus the country was also unable to participate. SCETV became to operate the revival of ClLySC. For Classic Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino can send anything, it was announced that the rule about Finnish artists will not be present in ClLySC. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last Commentators and spokespersons Junior Lyrical Song Contest San Clementino was about to debut in the contest at second edition but the contest was cancelled and later replaced by Children's Lyrical Song Contest. The entry would have been "Underdogs" by Benjamin. Children's Lyrical Song Contest SCETV decided to debut in the third edition of CLySC with Molly. SCETV announced that they are unsure about their participation for ChLySC 4 as they find it difficult to find a child artist. To save the situation, they invited Tuuli to represent their country in fourth edition. 'Participations' : Winner : Second : Third : Last *¹The song has few English words too Commentators and spokespersons Category:Categories Category:Countries